


Brian Gets Fucked A Lot, Alternatively Titled: Chapters Of Magic MaarvJenkins (And One on One) Smuts

by MosquitoParade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Multi, Sex, Voyeurism, other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Here's just some one shot smuts I write sometimes because I love these boys, and no one else writes for them.~Note: This series will probably not be updated much more. I have a draft or two more to delete or finish, and this will be capped off.





	1. Magic Maarvey (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Magic Brian and Maarvey smut

Brian groaned as Maarvey pressed him up to the wall, kissing his neck roughly. "Maarvey~" The drow moaned as the human pressed up against him, and sucked a hickey onto his neck. "I want to sit.." Brian trailed, getting into a state that Maarvey recognized.

"Uff course." Maarvey's voice grumbled, lifting the drow up easily and carrying him, like the princess he is, to the couch.

As he sat Brian down, the drow adjusted himself into a good sitting position. "Lay down." He instructed, and as the larger man sat, the small dark elf playfully pushed him so that he was lying down. "Jou are fery fery handsome~" Brian whispered, sitting on top of Maarvey's legs, unbuttoning the human's jeans.

"We're doin' t'is tonite? I feel special~" Maarvey gave Brian a smile that touched his heart and made it beat fast.

The drow smiled in return, but it wasn't in the same, sweet nature, instead, sultry, as he pulled down the jeans, and the garment underneath. Brian was greeted with Maarvey's dick, and it wasn't something he was unfamiliar with. Immediately he kissed the member, and began to suck it. 

Maarvey moaned loudly, and his hand, that was reaching for the lube that was shoved under the couch cushions from last time, paused. "Fuck, Brian." He groaned, watching as Brian looked up from around his cock.

Maarvey's hand roughly grabbed Brian's long, silver hair, and pulled it. "Nhh.." The human growled, and it was absolute music to the drow's ears. The small elf leaned down to kiss Maarvey roughly on the lips. "Fuck." He hissed, as the small drow bit his lip to the point of breaking skin. Brian separated from the human, and licked his lips.

"Lube." Brian held out his hand, long nails painted black. The mechanic pulled the lube out, and handed the tube to the drow, who now could be seen more clearly as the moonlight shone on his back. Maarvey admired the dark elf's beautifully long, pale hair that was nearly blinding with the way the light lit it up.

Maarvey's thoughts are interrupted as Brian's hand wraps around his cock, and begins to coat it with lube. His face a mixture of seriousness, and lust. They both stayed relatively quiet, save for a few groans from Maarvey.

"My dear prince." Brian spoke, and handed the bottle to the human.

"Of course, pun'kin." He knew what the drow had in mind, and lubed up his fingers. "Just lean forward for me, bee." He commented, and Brian leaned into him, now, making it easier for Maarvey to insert a finger into Brian, who moaned softly.

"I luff jou~" Brian purred, as the human added another finger, thrusting them into the drow.

"I luv' you, too." Maarvey grumbled, deep in his throat, scissoring Brian with his fingers. "God, you're a'ways so tight." He grimaced somewhat, until Brian moaned loudly. "Got'cha~" He grinned victoriously.

"Ahhh, vait." Brian whinned, his much tinier hand grabbing at Maarvey's wrist, who responded by removing his fingers. The small drow had to catch his breath before he knelt over his human partner's waist, and promptly sat down on Maarvey's cock, and the moan he let out, twisted Maarvey's stomach. He slowly began to slide up and down the mechanic's dick, moaning happily, and egging Maarvey on to begin meeting his thrusts, gripping the smaller framed man's hips tightly.

Brian began to absolutely melt when Maarvey hit his prostate, and the shriek of utter delight that rang through the silent house when Brian came, didn't frighten Maarvey, as this was not his first rodeo. He quickly came afterwards, luckily, because, Brian gets uncomfortable with being thrust into after he has come. The drow squirmed on top of Maarvey, and the human gave him a gentle kiss. "I... vant to go to bed... but...." Brian spoke in a soft whisper.

"But...?" Maarvey prodded, Brian looking slightly out of it.

"Jenkins." He murmured, almost asleep, still sitting on the human's flaccid dick.

"Jenkins won't mind, darlin'." Maarvey cooed, and picked up the much lighter man, small drips of seman leaking from Brian's ass. "We need to clean you up a little."

Brian didn't complain as he was sat in the bathtub, to that the drow could attempt to sleep while Maarvey tended to himself, cleaning off Brian's jizz. "I... I luff jou." Brian said quietly when Maarvey lent down to turn on the faucet.

"I luv' you, too, dear, but let's get you clean so we can sleep." Maarvey said softly, gently using a warm wash cloth to clean up Brian.

After the quite honestly boring, but sweet time in the bathroom, Maarvey dried off Brian's lower body, and was placed in bed, Maarvey turning off all the lights before laying beside him.


	2. MaarvJenkins (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top notch Maarvey and Jenkins smut

Maarvey pulled a slightly anxious Jenkins into the bedroom with him, kissing him gently. They'd been married a very short month, and only now had Jenkins agreed to let Maarvey take him.

"Shirt? On, off?" Maarvey asked, stripping himself down.

"Off." Jenkins commented shyly, looking at anywhere but his husband.

Maarvey leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, "Off we go." The human said, unbuttoning the vest, and button up that the elf hadn't even taken off from work.

Once thrown aside, Maarvey, who was now completely naked, grabbed a bottle of lube, and gently kissed a trail down Jenkins's slightly tubby body. "You're absolutely stunnin'." The human commented, and paused, "How do you feel about me.. going inside you?"

Jenkins didn't say a word, and instead, opened his legs a bit wider, Maarvey slowly inserted a finger, which he had quickly lubed up. Jenkins inhaled sharply, and groaned as the human wiggled around his finger. "Maar..." Jenkins growled quietly, and Maarvey added another finger, allowing himself to begin to scissor Jenkins, which earned him a moan. "Ahhh...." The elf moaned, one of his hands grabbing the human's hair, and kneading his fingers into it.

Maarvey chuckled, "Doesn't the feel good~" He hummed, and began to thrust his fingers in and out. The small, breathy moans from his partner egging him on. "You're doing such a good job~" The human said, taking out his fingers, and instead inserting himself.

The small moans from Jenkins echoed around the room as Maarvey gently thrust into him, commenting sweet nothings to cheer him on, since Jenkins had trouble getting to orgasim before the human, without praise.

"Ohhh, Jenk." Maarvey moaned, hitting Jenkins's prostate head on, and the elf made a sharp noise. "Right there?" Maarvey began aiming, hitting it every time. "Ahh, righ- RIGHT THERE."

The moment after, Jenkins came, breathing heavily, but still much quieter than Maarvey, who rolled Jenkins over, so that he could lick the cum off Jenkins's stomach.


	3. Magic Jenkins + Maarvey (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism Kink Maarvey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maarvey|male|188.0_Jenkins|male|167.6_Brian|male|144.8  
> Height Chart : >

Jenkins gently kissed Brian's small nose as the drow laid on the bed, looking up at Jenkins lovingly as he shed the robe he was wearing, with only his lingerie underneath. "What a sexy boy~" Jenkins purred, and gently kissed Brian's lips, pressing his hands against Brian's subtle curve of his hips.

Brian's heart raced, and he smiled, "Only for jou~" He responded, and Jenkins could tell he was hard.

Maarvey had to unbutton his pants, and the sound rung in the drow's ears, unable to not look, and turned to see the human, who winked at him. "I'm goink to shuck you dry~" Brian said, his grey tongue sticking out of his mouth before Jenkins began to suck a hickey into Brian's beautiful grey skin, directly over the faded one that Maarvey had given him. Brian moaned loudly, "Ahhh, Jenkins~" The drow's small legs wrapped around what he could get of Jenkins, and attempted to pull him close. "Please~!!" He whined.

Jenkins sighed, "You little slut." Brian's little hips bucked into him, "Fine, fine. Where's the lube?"

"No, go in dry." Brian said, his white hair laying out behind him in the shape of a sun, as his gorgeous eyes pleaded.

"I'm not going to the hospital tonight." Jenkins said, and Maarvey threw him the bottle. "Thank you."

"Jenk.. Jenk... please!" The small drow, that was dwarfed by the size of the king's bed, whined, as a finger slid up his ass, Jenkins's other had moving the panties to the side, and began wiggling said finger around, causing Brian to moan. "Jen.... jenk...." He tried to protest as Jenkins added another finger, and began scissoring him.

"You sound pretty happy, Bee." Jenkins smiled triumphantly, as Brian's whining turned into delighted moans, knowing he wouldn't have to go to the hospital relieved him. The grunts of Maarvey began to grow in volume as Brian's moans grew in quantity. They were both, VERY vocal during sex.

Jenkins removed his fingers after a moment, wiggled down Brian's panties, lining himself up with the drow's asshole. "One. Two. Thr-" Jenkins's thrusted himself into Brian roughly, and the drow made a happy squeak, soon after, moaning loudly once again, and almost immediately his moans overshadowed Maarvey's.

Jenkins began to pound into the small drow, and he began to hit Brian's prostate, something that made the dark elf's moans start to die off as he began to tremble, "You are _so_ close, cupcake." Jenkins grunted, still thrusting roughly, making sure to hit the drow's weak spot every time.

Brian shrieked, marking his orgasim, as the post orgasmic shaking that Brian sometimes went through, began. He heard Maarvey come behind him, and Jenkins began thrusting hard into the drow's somewhat comatose-like body, and after a minutes more, he came.

He pulled out, and Brian, who was still shaking, reached out for Jenkins, the elf kissed him gently, and laid down beside the small drow. Maarvey joined them after a moment, and they slowly fell asleep.


	4. Magic Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning

A human stood in front of the drow, a human that, didn't have good intentions. Brian quickly began trying to talk in the one language he knew, undercommon, trying to make a deal. However, the human, spoke common in return, a language that Brian knew few words in. He heard 'sex' and immediately began to back up, "No!" Brian shouted, hoping anyone nearby, walking past the alleyway, might help.

The human picked up the small elf, who stood at a measly 4'9", absolutely tiny in the shadow of a human of something near 6 foot. "Please. No." Brian sobbed, beginning to cry. He had to be home in a few minutes, and he thought cutting through wouldn't give him trouble. He just had to hope that Jenkins, and Maarvey would come save him.

The human tore off the small drow's pink spider sweater, and his short shorts, leaving him naked. Brian was a bit of a slut to his boyfriends, but immediately covered his crotch. The man sat him roughly on the ground, pinning him down with his large hands, straddling Brian from behind, and the drow heard the unzip of jeans, and began to struggle, but got his face smashed against the concrete beneath him. Brian's lip quivered, holding back his sob due to fear of what was to come.

The man pressed himself into Brian's asshole, immediately thrusting hard and fast. Brian whimpered softly as the man had no intention of hitting his prostate, but still, he was hard.

"NO!" Brian shouted loudly, as the man hit his weak point, and Brian's trembling, something that Jenkins, and Maarvey thought was adorable, began, a tell tale sign that he was close to coming, and worse, that he'd be absolutely helpless against being left in this alleyway for at least two minutes. The man smashed the drow's face into the concrete again, and suddenly, they both came. The man stood up immediately after, leaving. Brian's pro orgasmic trembling began, and as soon as his shaking stopped, he began to wail at the top of his lung, having trouble speaking any common words he knew, completely reverting to undercommon out of pure fear.

After five minutes, Maarvey ran up to Brian, panicking. He attempting to put at least the pink sweater back on Brian, who curled up into his grasp, and sobbed.

Maarvey shouted for Jenkins, and the elf showed up in a few minutes, helping Maarvey get the poor, traumatized drow home.


	5. Magic MaarvJenkins (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Brian
> 
> (Randomly cut off)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon of the chapter: Brian's German accent prohibits him from properly saying "Maarvey", becoming "Maarfey", and "Jenkins", becoming "Jegkingks".
> 
> It's just annoying to write because of the already messed up list of how to properly spell/pronounce Maarvey's name, and the fact that the name "Jegkingks" is no where near Jenkins's name, that I don't write it more often.  
> But "Maarfey" is the way that I learned that a German accent would say Maarvey. Jenkins would be pronounced more like "Jenkkinsh" because of the strong K noise in how it's said, and the fact that all Ss can become an SH noise with a German accent.
> 
> Also, Jegingks is courtesy of my sister's micspronounce of Jenkins, which she wanted me to point out, that I say "Angust" instead of "Angus" because the S sounds incomplete to my ears.

Brian looked, and acted like a twink most of the time, he was fine with it, however, Brian did have his dominant days, and fits were he was tired of being fucked into, and wanted to fuck someone.

Tonight was one of those nights. Brian had called Jenkins ahead of time, and politely asked for him to wear his slutty conductors outfit, which Jenkins refused, and after a bit more of talking, Jenkins was counting the minutes until he could get home.

Maarvey didn't get the same warning, and when he walked in on Jenkins moaning, half bent over the couch, his conductor's hat, which he knew Brian absolutely loved, thrown aside, and the elf's fishnet stockings partially pulled down, and their drow partner, sticking two, small, sharp nailed fingers into him, the human flushed brightly, and felt himself getting hard.

"Maarfey!" Brian spoke with the enthusiasm of a innocent child, even though he was finger fucking his elf boyfriend in front of his human boyfriend.

Jenkins didn't look up, or turn to Maarvey, "Mm, Jegkingks. I think you need to look at Maarfey." Brian's tone was commanding, and Jenkins did indeed turn to Maarvey. The elf's normally monotoned face, was instead melting with pleasure.

Maarvey made a soft moan as he watched, and Brian looked up at him, "Here. Sit. Don't touch yourself." The tiny drow said, pointing beside him, standing as he removed his fingers from Jenkins, and pulled down his soft black legging barely enough for his dick to escape, which he stroked a few times before lining up.

Maarvey was now sat beside Brian, and Jenkins whined for attention, which the dark elf wasn't having. "Looks like Maarfey will be getting a blow job." He said matter of factly, pulling back up his leggings as Jenkins realized his mistake.

Brian was still fully dressed, one of Maarvey's favorite sweaters, a pale yellow one with little bees on it, and wings on the back, along with his black leggings. Brian's hair was down, and Maarvey immediately went to grab for it. "No touching." Brian demanded, Maarvey softly cursed, using his hands to instead lean back as the small, almost half the human's size, drow kneeled down in front of him, palming Maarvey through his jeans, and he groan with pleasure.

"Hmm~" Brian smirked, looking up at the human through his grey lashes.

"Fuck, Babe, please." The mechanic whined, and suddenly the conductor hat was on Maarvey, and little cold hands grabbed his face, to smash Brian's face into his human boyfriend's. He moaned a few words in undercommon, and the response that Brian gave him was brilliant. The drow impatiently forced his tongue into his partner's mouth, and there was the soft sound of their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss.

"Brian. _please_." Jenkins complained quietly from beside the two, still positioned as Brian left him.

The drow looked at Maarvey for a moment, and kissed him. "Darling, what do you want." Jenkins grumbled, he was fed up with the teasing, "Honey. Tell me what you want, and Ill do it."

"Or...ga...smm." He mumbled, looking away.

"Speak up, I can't hear what you want." Brian grinned, grinding on Maarvey, who moaned happily.

"Orgasm." Jenkins gritted his teeth.

"Ohh, if you wanted to come, you should have just told me, cupcake~" Brian chuckled, and stood up, "Where'd we hide the Lube?"


	6. Magic Maarvey (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat based on a fic that I read a long time ago, that got deleted, on fanfic.net.
> 
> Plot related sick fic with smut. I have a sick kink, but only in fiction, please help.

Brian was, more or less a diva. But, nothing was worse then Brian when he was sick. The drow would pointlessly sob if anyone had to leave for work, or if they ignored him. Luckily, Jenkins had already left on his business trip a day before, otherwise Maarvey was positive, he would have torn his hair out of his head if the human had gone to work early that morning.

Brian attempted to get out of bed several times when Maarvey left their room to get him something. The first time, he grabbed Maarvey's shirt while in the kitchen, the second time he thought he could make it, and fell, getting too dizzy in the hall, the third time, Maarvey was waiting for him, and caught the sick drow, before he left the door frame.

Maarvey had thought he won, sitting Brian back in bed, before Brian started to complain that he felt awful. "Just lay back down, I'll get you anything you need, princess." He commented, waiting for Brian's reply. Brian stared off into the distance for a few seconds before he tried to move the covers off himself, and Maarvey promptly put them back over him. "I'll get you anything, dear, please, just la-" Brian's little frame shook, he leaned forward, and threw up on himself.

Maarvey's eyes widened, and Brian began to sob, "Maarvey!!!" He cried, and the human just... didn't have any clue what to do.

"Okay, okay, okay, uhh, stay here-"

"I don't want to!" Brian wailed, pushing the disgusting covers off himself, which had actually saved Maarvey lots of time- and Brian puked on himself, again.

Maarvey sighed aggravatedly. "Don't. Move." He said, and got up quickly, running to get towels. Brian's pain-filled crying hurt Maarvey's soul but he needed to get his boyfreind clean.

He returned with a few towels, and Brian was still in his spot, face covered in tears, but lighting up somewhat as soon as Maarvey returned. "Maarvey!!!" He cheered, "Help me??" the drow whined, holding up his hands, that were covered in his own vomit.

"It's okay, pun'kin. We're gonna have a nice bath." He said, and laid down towels on the path to the connected bathroom, helping Brian the best he could without covering both of them in puke.

When they walked in, Maarvey grabbed a hair tie from the sink that was decorated with Brian's things. He quickly put up Brian's long silver hair, and in the process, touched his forehead again, and the drow must have been burning up, it was awful.

"Do you want a cool bath?" Maarvey asked, helping Brian strip of his pajamas. The dark elf nodded, and let Maarvey help him wash off.

 

Brian was dried off, and sitting in the bathroom while Maarvey cleared all the covers off their bed, and replacing them with new ones, which took quite a while, as he had no help. So long that Brian fell asleep.

When Maarvey was done, he had to come pick up the small drow. Once in bed, Maarvey was hoping to finally have peace and quiet, however, Brian woke when he opened the door. "Noo. Don't leave me." He whined, and held out his arm as if trying to reach for Maarvey.

"Cupcake. I'm tired." He visually sagged a bit, and Brian looked up, absolutely heart broken. "Okay. A little longer." Brian scooted over in the bed to make enough room for the much larger man, and once Maarvey laid down, he curled up around the small, fragile drow.

After a few minutes, Brian began to grind on him. Or rather, used him to rut his sharp drow hips into. "Sweetie, please-" He was interrupted as Brian moaned softly at the friction. "You poor, horny bastard." Maarvey kissed Brian's incredibly feverish forehead, and slipped his hand down Brian's pants to get his fingers around the drow's semi half cock. "Honey, just lay down." He said softly, and the grinding ceased.

The sweet moans that came from Brian, as Maarvey gently stroked his dick, egged the larger man on, "You little whore." Maarvey grumbled, and he felt Brian shutter.

"Ahh, Maar... Maar... I want you... I want you inside me..." The drow whinned, "It's... too hot." The human kissed his drow's forehead, and began pulling down Brian's soft pajama pants.

"God, you're burning up, babe." Maarvey mumbled, kissing the drow's cheek, and running his fingers through the long, silver hair. His other hand moved to Brian's ass, gently adding one finger into it, and the heat when _wonderful_.

"Maar!" Brian shouts, when the human thrusts himself into the amazing heat of his drow. The race is known for being horny as hell, and after a few thrusts, Brian accepted the pain, and groaned with pleasure.

Brian's toes curl, and his hands grasp at covers to grip hard, the blanket under him started to get increasingly wet, due to all the sweat, and Maarvey realizes that Brian may, or may not be physically melting.

However, the small drow was trembling, and making his squeaks of anticipation, promptly before moaning, and climaxing. His body going limp, and beginning his full body trembles.

Maarvey thrusts several more times into Brian, causing the small cries of unhappiness, finishing inside side the drow, who made a tiny moan.

"I love you, Maarv." Brian whispers.

Maarvey smiles, "I love you, too."


	7. Magic Maarvey (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanoid cat pet AU, not a full fuck, also, bestiality.

Maarvey slowly unlocked the door to his house, the one he shared with his boyfriend, Jenkins. However, as he did, there was a tiny mew from behind the door, and Maarvey makes eye contact with Brian, his house cat, who was prowling for food, presumably. "Shh." Maarvey said, and the small male followed him, sniffing at the weird scent his master brought home.

"Maar." Brian's voice was low, and obviously didn't seem happy. "What did you do while you were away." Maarvey was at the fridge, getting out the fruit bowl he got for Brian, and turned slowly.

"Nothing. Some asshole flicked his cigarette ashes at me." Maarvey said in a whisper, sitting out the fruit for the house cat.

"Daddy doesn't like it when you go drinking." Brian said firmly, his poofy tail waving behind him. God, Jenkins. He got this damn nosy cat before dating him, and apparently taught him the scent of alcohol.

"Daddy won't know a thing. What do you want?" Brian smiled mischievously at Maarvey's answer, his eyes reflecting in the darkness of the house.

He approached the fruit bowl, shoving a grape, and then a cantaloupe slice into his mouth, chewing for a moment before looking Maarvey in the eyes, "Breed me, and give me your kits~" He hummed eagerly.

Maarvry knows very well that Brian can't have his babies, and obliges. "Only if you keep your mouth shut." He says, and drags his fingers down the pet's back, bringing him to meet his lips, almost. "Deal?"

Brian shuttered under Maarvey's touch, "Deal~" and closed the gap. His sharp, kitten teeth brushing the human's lip, as he kissed roughly.

"You're awful, terrible, the worst. I hate you." Maarvey grumbled, pinning the humanoid cat to the dinning table, "I can't believe Jenkins even stands you." He shoves two fingers into Brian, who makes a yowl.

Brian made numerous gurgling, cat noises, and then yelled, "Dad-!" Maarvey placed a hand over Brian's mouth to muffle it.

"Shut up!" Maarvey whisper shouted, working the fingers around in Brian until he groaned with pleasure. "God, you're annoying." Maarvey would have rubbed his temples, but, yeah.

Maarvey lined himself up as he pulled his fingers out. He didn't have any lube, nor did he really care. He thrusted completely up to the hilt into Brian, who seemed to be crying. His eyes were watering, and he was no longer wiggling his greedy ass- "DADDY!" SHIT.

Maarvey pulled himself out, trying to zip up his pants, and look normal, however, in the door frame, stood Jenkins, and he wasn't happy. "Bri, what's going on here?" The owner asked, and the small human cat hybrid began to sob.

"Maar was out drinking, and was trying to shut me up!" Brian had no shame, staying in his slutty position, but, Maarvey didn't get to think about that too long, as Jenkins forced him out of the house. Obviously aggravated, and trying to decide a proper punishment.

"Babe, it's a misunderstanding, Brian lies, I didn't-" 

"I saw you fucking my best friend, no less, my cat. I don't think you are really taking this seriously. Also, you're drunk as hell, after you said you'd quit. Get out of here. Consider yourself single." Jenkins slapped enough money for a cab into his hand, and slammed the door. Ugh. Maarvey shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing at the house- 

That dumb cat sits on the window seat that Maarvey cuddled with Jenkins on, during their second date. He's smiling that stupid, proud cat smile, well, that is until Jenkins walks over, and shuts the curtains.

Maarvey walks off the porch, angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like this is the end for now : //


End file.
